The Trouble With Weddings
by liliaann
Summary: Gaaraxnaruto someone's going to be an uncle. Two of our most loved shinobi are getting hitched. The Hokage and the Kazakage can't agree who's to minster the wedding. Plus a stag night and a drunk Gaara that doesn't go quiet to plan. Its just a bit of fun.
1. Chapter 1

_**This is a GaaraxNaruto, NarutoxGaara fanfic so boy on boy action. Don't like don't read. I don't know if anyone's interested in this pairing, but if enough people want me to continue it. No bashing please, reviews welcome. I don't know how the Naruto series ends so please forgive any mistakes. As well as spelling and grammar mistakes. Thank you for reading let me know what you think or any ideas or suggestions you might have. I don't own anything but the plot.(As much as I wish I did)**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Pleasant surprises.**_

Naruto Uzumaki the seventh Hokage of the Leaf Village stood outside the cosy looking three bed house his friend and personal guard Shikamaru Nara had just purchased a few days prier. The Jonin had asked Naruto to stop by later that evening, so here he stood. With a quick skip and a little jump Naruto landed on the front step and gave a childish series of knocks on the wooden front door. It didn't take long before the door swung open to reveal his long time friend wearing his casual clothes. Suddenly Naruto was glad he ditched his Hokage robes at his office.

"You know you could just knock like a normal person." Shikamaru drawled in greeting.

The blond gave a huge grin. "But then how would you know it was me?"

Shikamaru gave a little shake of his head but couldn't keep the smile from creeping onto his face. "Come on everyone's here."

" _Everyone?"_ Naruto thought as he followed the older male into the hallway. Quickly un-straping his sandals Naruto voiced his question. "Hey Shikamaru who's everyone?"

The brown haired man paused to wait for his guest to remove his shoes. "Temari, Kankuro and the Kazakage."

A new huge grin took over the blonde's face. "Gaara's here? That's great I haven't seen him in like forever."

Shikamaru nodded in response. Gaara was Naruto's long time crush and friend, living in different villages meant they didn't get to see each other as much as the blonde shinobi would have liked. Though the two friends regularly wrote to each other it wasn't enough for Naruto, not anymore. The redhead invaded his mind daily and more vividly every time. The two men made their way down the hallway to the door at the end and entered. The sitting room like the rest of the house was decorated in natural colours making it inviting. Temari was perched on a two seater sofa on the left side of the room, while Kankuro was spread out in the only armchair of the room looking as if he owned the place. Naruto's ocean blue eyes landed on Gaara. The redhead sat on another sofa across from Temari with his black rimmed eyes closed and his arms folded loosely over his chest. A small smile graced the blonde Hokage's lips as he watched his friend. _"He meditates in the weirdest places."_ Naruto thought to himself, but then frowned when he remembered Gaara only meditated when he was tired, stressed or both now days.

"Wait how come I didn't know Gaara and Kankuro were coming?" The blonde asked suddenly.

As the Hokage anyone who wished to enter the village was supposed to be granted permission by him first. Temari had been working at the academy for a couple of weeks, so Naruto had known the sandy haired kunoichi was in town, but Naruto hadn't received a request from the Kazakage.

Gaara slowly opened his pale turquoise eyes. "Really? That's strange I received a letter from Temari asking me and Kankuro to come here. In the letter she said it had already been cleared with you."

Naruto thought for a moment. "Did I sign the request form?"

Just then Shikamaru cleared his throat and moved to stand next to Temari. "Actually you didn't. We decided it would be better that you didn't get distracted by Gaara's upcoming visit." He said gesturing to himself and Temari.

"You do realise Naruto would now be within his rights as the Hokage to arrest us for trespassing without consent?" Gaara asked in his low husky voice.

"What no way, I'm not going to have you arrested your my friend. You and Kankuro are always welcome here." shrieked Naruto in horror.

The Kazakage turned to his friend. "That's good to know. Now as to why my sister and her boyfriend thought it necessary to take the risk that we would not have been welcome."

Temari stood from her seat. "We wanted to talk to you all, but Naruto was way behind on his paperwork again. And like Shikamaru said if Naruto had known you were coming he would have stopped working completely in anticipation of you arrival."

Naruto flushed red at the kunoichi's observation, as true as it might be.

"I was sure Naruto would never refuse you a visit Kazakage or I wouldn't have allowed the letter to be sent."Shikamaru added to Gaara. Who gave a little nod to show he accepted the shinobi's words. "As for why we wanted to talk to you all...well..."

Temari and Shikamaru exchanged a look with each other before turning back to their three friends.

"I asked Temari to marry me." Shikamaru said with a small smile.

Kankuro and Naruto yelled at the same time. "Are you serious?" and "That's great." Temari blushed as Shikamaru took her hand and placed a kiss on her knuckles.

Kankuro grabbed his older sister in a bear hug, while Naruto gave Shikamaru a standard one arm bro hug. Pulling back with a grin Naruto said.

"So you finally found some motivation, huh?"

"It was more trouble not to propose, you know what women are like?" Shikamaru smiled back.

"This is great really. We haven't had a wedding in ages. When was the last one?" The blond mussed out loud.

Shikamaru shot his friend a wide eye look. "Seriously, you don't remember. Naruto you married them. It was Sasuke and Sakura not even two years ago."

The bond grinned in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"So when's the big day? And Where? Who's performing the ceremony?" Kankuro asked still grinning ear to ear.

Temari smiled. "We were thinking next month sometime. As for the ceremony we talked about it, but decided to have it her in Konoha. The wimps from this village would never stand the heat in Sauna this time of year."

"Next month what's your hurry?" Kankuro asked in disbelief.

"You got her pregnant didn't you" Naruto joked while poking the brown haired Jonin in his ribs.

"Well..." Shikamaru started.

The smile fell off both Naruto's and Kankuro's faces as they both dropped their gazes to Temari's flat stomach.

"I'm not that far along yet." Temari snapped at the idiot duo.

"So you are? You really are having a baby?" Kankuro cried at his older sister.

Temari nodded at her brother with a soft smile. "I am."

Kankuro "Whooped" jumping in the air, then turned to Naruto. "I'm gonna be an uncle. Can you believe it, an uncle."

Naruto cheered with the puppet master, a moment later the two men were hugging each other bouncing round in circles like teenage girls. Shikamaru cringed a little and Temari pinched the bridge of her nose trying not to chuckle at the ridiculous display in front of her.

"I'm gonna be an uncle. I'm gonna be an uncle." Kankuro sang in glee.

"Your gonna be an uncle and I'm gonna be..."Naruto paused in his bouncing to stare at the two love birds. "..Um..What does that make me?"

Shikamaru started at the question. "What?"

"If Kankuro's an uncle, what will I be when the baby's born?" Naruto asked in genuine confusion.

"Well technically nothing" The Joni replied baffled.

"What." The Hokage screeched.

"Well you're not related to me or Temari so nothing. Maybe a friend of the family. Though I did mention I would like to name a couple of godparents." Shikamaru said casually.

Naruto's eyes blew wide and he leapt at his friend a manic gleam in his blue eyes. "Please Shikamaru. Can I? Can I be a godfather?"

"Well...I kinda of choose Choji."Shikamaru admitted.

The blond visibly deflated. "Oh..I get it...he's your best friend so..."

"You said "a couple"." Kankuro chirped in.

Naruto threw himself at his friend latching tightly onto Shikamaru's shoulders. "Please pick me. Pick me. Pick me."

"I'm sorry Naruto its Ino. I picked Choji because he's my best friend and Ino because she's my teammate."

Naruto fell to his knees and stared at the floor. "I...I understand." He mumbled.

"Then I decided to pick someone too." Temari suddenly said.

Naruto's head snapped up his big watery ocean blue eyes met Temari's deep teal ones.

"I thought if he was going to pick godparents so was I." Temari declared with a nod of her head in her partner's direction. "So I thought about it and here's what I decided. I want someone who is strong, loyal, trustworthy, kind and smart. I wanted someone who meant a lot to me." Temari started to pace back and forward in front of the kneeling Hokage. "I wanted someone who has changed my life for the better. Someone who's made a difference to my life."

Naruto sunk further down with every word the kunoichi said.

"I picked you Naruto." Temari said softly.

Shocked blue eyes stare up at her. "What. But you said...all those things..I'm not.."

Temari crouched down in front of the blabbering male. "Okay so you're not the sharpest kunai in the poach, but you are strong, loyal, trustworthy and kind. And you have touched my life in more ways than you might have realised." Naruto gave her a puzzled look. So she continued. "You forgave our mistakes, you came to our rescue, you saved Gaara's life and you gave me back my family."

"Your family?" The blonde shinobi echoed.

"My family wasn't a family before you came along. I was heartless. Kankuro was cruel. We were both terrified of Gaara. We didn't even class him as family or he us. I and Kankuro weren't even that close. It was your influence that brought us together again. You gave me my family back. For that I would like you to be my child's godfather."

By this point in Temari's little speech Naruto had big fat tears rolling down his cheeks. Using his sleeve to wipe them away he then looked back up at the sand kunoichi with a shit eating grin Naruto cried. "Shit yes. Really..you really mean it. Temari you're the best ever."

With that the blonde launched himself to his feet, spun to Kankuro and yelled. "I'm gonna be a godfather."

Kankuro grinned and shouted. "I'm gonna be an uncle."

The two males started shouting and yelling happily at each other. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pushed his hands in is trouser pockets.

"So I take it we have your blessing." He asked.

"Sure do, not like it matters either way though." Naruto smiled back.

"Actually it does."

Naruto and Kankuro paused in their childish celebration for the second time.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked his voice slightly hoarse from shouting.

"Because I and Temari are from different villages we have to have both Kage's blessing to marry. If we were both from the same village it wouldn't matter. But because of our situation and the fact that Temari wants to move here it's more complicated, but if your cool with it"

Naruto scratched a whiskered cheek. "Hmmm, I never really thought about that. I guess it's like if you wanted to live with Temari and I said no, if you left the village you'd be classed as a rouge nin. And if Sauna took you in they'd be classed as breaking the peace treaty."

Shikamaru nodded as he walked over to Temari and wrapped an arm around the blonde woman's shoulders.

"Well in that case no problem, welcome to Leaf village family Temmi." Naruto shouted with a thumbs up.

"Don't call me Temmi." Temari snapped with a glare.

Kankuro burst out laughing when Naruto jumped back with his hands over his head. "Man you're nearly as scary as your brother." The blonde pouted when he was sure she wouldn't hit him.

Just then Naruto realised Gaara hadn't said a word, turning he looked at his friend. The Kazakage was sat ridged in his seat staring at a spot on the far wall.

"Hey Gaara, you okay?" Naruto asked in an uncharacteristically soft voice.

Naruto's question drew the three other people in the room to the stoic redhead. Gaara blinked a few times before meeting Naruto's eye.

"I'm fine."

" You sure baby bro?" Kankuro asked with a little worry in his voice.

Gaara gave a stiff nod before standing from his seat. Naruto gave him a smile.

"This is great news, Hn. You and Kankuro are going to be uncles, I'm gonna be a godfather and Shikamaru and Temari are finally getting hitched."

Temari stepped forward and took both of her younger brother's hands in her own. "Are you okay with this Gaara?"

Gaara untangled his hands from his sisters and took a step back. "I am."

Temari smiled. "So we have your blessing?"

"No."

With that said he strode past the frozen four shinobi towards the door. Naruto was the first to recover.

"What the hell Gaara? What do you mean "no"?" The blonde demanded heatedly.

Gaara paused with his hand resting on the door handle. "Exactly what I said. No. I refuse to give my blessing to this idiotic idea. Temari I expect you ready to return **home** first thing tomorrow morning." Nobody missed the way Gaara emphasized the word _"home_ "

Gaara opened the door and stepped through and closed it behind him with a deafening _click._ Naruto glanced around the room at his friends. Kankuro looked pale and was worrying his lower lip. Shikamaru was holding a shaking Temari against his chest. Naruto was shocked when he heard quiet sobs escaping the strict kunoichi's lips. With a frown the blonde turned back to Kankuro.

"What the hell just happened?" The Hokage exploded.

Kankuro gave the blonde a helpless look. Temari stepped away from Shikamaru trying to discreetly wipe her eyes. With a forced smile and red eyes she whispered. "I should go and pack."

"No. Stay right there, I'm going to talk to your brother. Just wait here." Naruto stormed towards the door.

"Do you think you can talk Gaara around?" Shikamaru asked with hope shining in his eyes.

" You bet. Just wait here. I'll change his mind. I give you my word and I never go back on my word." Naruto said holding his hand up with a peace sign. Before disappearing through the door to track down a redheaded Kazakage and find out just what he thought he was playing at.

Stepping out into the crisp night air _. "Now where would you have gone?"_ Naruto thought as he took a fleeting look around the dark, quiet streets. The Hokage stone faces caught the blonde's eye, he and Gaara used to sit up on top of the third Hokage's head and talk for hours when Naruto first took on the title, a satisfied smile tugged at his lips.

" _Found you."_


	2. Moving forward

Second chapter to my Gaarnaru fanfic. Any pairings anyone would like to see in here please let me know. I put all my fanfic's at a rating of M, because I just don't know what might happen and how far I'll go. But I always put up a warning before the chapter if anything to graphic going to happen in it. _**This chapter the start of the stag night so plenty of drunkenness and swearing. Please review if you enjoy and want it to continue. Thank you for reading, pardon any spelling or grammar mistakes. (If anyone wants to beta my works for me feel free L.O.L.)**_

 _ **Chapter 2. Moving Forward.**_

Naruto landed almost silently on the stone face of the third Hokage. The blond was pleased to find a lone figure sitting not too far away on the edge of the giant carving staring out over the village. Naruto took a deep calming breath before slowly approaching the brooding redhead. Gaara didn't even flinch when the blonde sunk down next to him copying his crossed legged position. The redhead kept his turquoise eyes fixed on the silent hometown of his friend.

"Soooo, you wanna tell me what that little temper tantrum was about?"

Gaara remained silent ignoring the blonde. Naruto huffed.

"You know its rude to ignore people?"

".."

"This is stupid. I know you're not deaf."

".."

"You're really starting to piss me off." Naruto yelled.

".."

"Okay look, I know Shikamaru can seem lazy, but he's a great guy. And he'll look after Temari."

An eye twitch from the redhead was all the response the blonde received, but it was something at last.

"You don't like Shikamaru? You've never said anything before."

".."

"Temari was crying when I left" Naruto tried a different approach and was pleased when he saw Gaara's eyes glance in his direction. "Yeah, she was sobbing her heart out on Shikamaru's shoulder. Telling how much she loved him."

"Lair." He heard Gaara whisper.

The Hokage raised a challenging eyebrow. "What makes you say that."

"Temari would never cry." Gaara replied his voice as emotionless as ever.

"You're wrong. She was all snotty and gross."

Gaara turned to face Naruto fully then, folding his arms and raising a none-exciting eyebrow of his own.

"Okay well maybe sobbing is a bit of strong choice of words, but she was crying even if she tried to hide it." Naruto admitted while scratching his cheek.

Gaara turned back to stare to the village. After a moment he asked. "Was she really that upset?"

The blonde shifted so he could hang his legs over the edge. "Yep. I've never seen Temari cry before. I've never seen any of you guys cry."

"I see. I didn't mean to upset her." Gaara's low voice was almost lost in the breeze

"Well what did you think would happen? She loves Shikamaru."

"It's just..." The redhead trailed off.

"Just?" The Hokage pushed.

"Just...I...I can't afford to lose one of my best kunoichi."Naruto frowned, he knew his friend well enough to know when he was lying.

"That's bull, since your village adopted the same policies as us you've been turning out hundreds of great shinobi." The blond disputed.

"That's not the same." Gaara snapped.

"Why?"

"Because.."

"Because?" The blonde pressed.

Gaara stood and leaned over the taller male "Because she's my sister, she belongs with me..I mean us, her people. I need..I mean we need her." With a growl Gaara spun and stomped off.

Naruto quickly scrambled to his feet. Once he was close enough he grabbed the Kazakage's arm and spun him around. "I get it. It's not that she's getting married, it's because she wants to move here. Isn't it?"

The redhead just glared at the floor. Gaara might be the Kazakage and one of the most powerful shinobi in all the five great nations, but when it came to his emotions he was still a long way behind the rest of his friends. Naruto had a fleeting thought of a jealous child learning there was going to be a new baby in the house.

"Talk to me Gaara, at least try I won't make fun of you."

"I know that. I'm just not sure how I feel." Black rimmed eyes stared out into the dark forest in front of them. "I feel...it's just like Temari said we haven't been a..Family for that long and now she wants to leave.." With a frustrated growl the redhead let his shoulders slump.

The blond tugged on his friends arm to get his attention. "I know exactly how you feel."

Gaara gave him a disbelieving look.

"It's true." The blonde exclaimed. "When I first found out Sasuke and Sakura were getting married I was gutted, even though I hid it. I thought I was losing my two best friends. Like once they were married they'd forget me and as silly as it sounds I'd be all alone again."

"But that's not the same Sakura and Uchiha still live in the same village." The Kazakage argued.

"True, but do you think that made me feel any better? I still felt ...abandoned. I thought they'd be too busy for me. I'm glad to say I was wrong Sakura was the one who noticed. She sat me down and told me I wouldn't be left out or forgotten. She said I was no less important to the both of them, that if anything they would need me more to help them if they needed it. That I was family." Naruto said with a soft smile as he remembered the way Sakura had burst through his office door and whacked him over the head. She may not have used the exact same words but Naruto understood what the pink haired medical ninja was trying to tell him.

Gaara stared at Naruto for a moment. "But she wants to move here. And eventually Kankuro will find someone too, what if he wishes to move as well?"

"Then you'll do what will make them both happy. Do you really want your nephew to grow up without a farther there to guide him."

" I managed." The redhead replied stubbornly.

Naruto had to smile. "And you were oh so stable because of it." Gaara shot him another scathing glare, but the knuckle head ninja continued. "Besides he might have been an ass to you, but he wasn't to Temari and Kankuro. Plus we're talking about Shikamaru. He deserves the chance, and you want Temari happy right?"

Naruto watched as Gaara sighed in defeat. The blond strongly suspected his friend still felt a little guilt over the little time they'd had as a family, seeing how he was the one who kept them in a constant state of fear.

"You are right. I am being childish"

The blonde gave Gaara a gentle pat on the back. "No, not childish just human, but we have to move forward."

A slight smile lifted Gaara's pink lips. "Shall I go now and correct my mistake or wait until morning?" Gaara asked noticing how late it was getting.

"No one likes waiting Gaara, come on." The blonde cried jumping up into the nearest tree his trade mark smile in place. Gaara shook his head, he really needed to learn how to negotiate against the blonde without allowing him to win, or one day he might agree to something he'd end up regretting. Pushing those thoughts away Gaara followed his friend through the dark woods.

The two Kage's arrived at Shikamaru's in record time thanks to Naruto's eagerness to set everything right. With his usual series of knocks Naruto announced his presences. To their surprise it was Kankuro who opened the door. The puppet master looked shocked when he noticed his younger brother standing behind the Hokage. Kankuro couldn't help but return the grin that was plastered on Naruto's face.

"So we're all good?" He asked the two younger ninjas.

Naruto nodded eagerly. "Believe it."

Kankuro snorted but moved aside to let the two shinobi inside.

"Where is Temari? I must speak with her." Gaara asked his older brother before the door was shut fully.

"She's packing ready for the trip home." Came Shikamaru's voice from behind them.

They all turned their attention towards the brunette, but it was Gaara who stepped forward.

"May I speak with her?"

The brown haired Jonin nodded and gestured for the Kazakage to follow him upstairs. Kankuro and Naruto decided to make themselves comfortable in sitting room.

By the time the two were settled Shikamaru had joined them. He flopped down onto the empty sofa, since Kankuro had claimed the armchair again and Naruto was slumped on the other sofa.

"Should I be worried or relieved?" Shikamaru asked not really sure he wanted the answer.

When Naruto grinned and winked at him the brown haired man released a breath he hadn't realised he was holding.

"You mean he's okay with it?" Kankuro asked cautiously.

"I gave you my word I 'd sort it didn't I? I can't believe you still doubt me." The blond pouted.

They all lapsed into silence for a few minutes before the door opened and Temari entered closely followed by her brother. Gaara squared his shoulders when everyone eyed him wearily.

"After careful consideration I have decided to modify my previous answer concerning the union between Temari and Shikamaru."

Everyone waited with baited breathe. Naruto prayed that Gaara wouldn't change his mind again, though he had faith his friend would do the right thing.

"I will grant you both my blessing." The redhead finally said voice strong, face expressionless.

Temari smiled at her husband-to-be, Shikamaru gave her a lazy smile back. Kankuro blew out a long breathe and Naruto gave the stone faced Kazakage a grin.

"Great now that that's sorted let's get down to the most important part." Naruto said clapping his hands together.

"And that would be?" Shikamaru asked arching a brow.

"The stag night of course." The blonde exclaimed.

Shikamaru face palmed. "You can't be serious, I don't have the energy to sort out who's coming, where we're meeting, where we're going, when and what time. Just thinking about it makes me tired."

"Well in that case I'm sure me and Naruto can handle the details." Kankuro offered.

"Oh, hell no." Temari laughed.

"What? I'll keep it good clean fun." Kankuro said as he sat up in his chair.

"Yeah, just like Gaara's birthday?" Temari smirked.

"Wait, what happened on Gaara's birthday?" Naruto asked. He knew something had happened at Gaara's last birthday dinner, but the redhead refused to tell Naruto anything.

"I arranged a nice quiet meal knowing how Gaara hates a fuss. So it was just me, Gaara, Kankuro and Baki. And you know what this dick dose?"

Naruto shook his head silently in a "no" eagerly.

Temari sent a glare at the smirking puppet master. "He hires a stripper to jump out of a plastic cake."

The blonde felt his jaw hit the floor. After a moment he snapped his mouth shut and turned to see Shikamaru wearing a similar look of pure shock. Kankuro was trying desperately to suppress his chuckles, while Gaara just watched everyone's different reactions blankly.

"Seriously? A stripper." Naruto asked the puppet master.

Kankuro nodded still chuckling. "Okay it wasn't one of my finer ideas, but I thought now Gaara's more stable maybe I could play a little prank on him. It's something siblings do that I never could in the past."

"What happened to the stripper?" Shikamaru asked already kind of knowing what the answer would be.

"What do you think happened when someone jumped out at the sand village's ultimate weapon?" Temari hissed.

"Three broken ribs, a concussion and a replacement wall needed in my dining room." Gaara replied casually as he made his way to sit next to Naruto.

The blonde gapped at his friend. "You put the stripper in hospital?"

"It was hardly my fault. My sand reacts more to my emotion know days, so when I jumped. And I will admit I jumped my sand grabbed her and through her threw the nearest wall." Gaara's turquoise eyes narrowed on the blonde daring Naruto to blame him.

Instead Naruto turned to Kankuro. "Even I could have told you that would happen. Did that poor girl know who she was jumping out at?"

"Of course, I wouldn't just let some unsuspecting girl jump out on Gaara unprepared. But she said she could handle whatever he threw at her."

"I'm guessing she didn't expect to be the thing he threw." Shikamaru drawled. "Serves her right if you ask me."

"That's a bit harsh. She broke her ribs." Naruto shot back. "How can you say that?"

"He's right she was from our village and a little older then Kankuro, so she was well aware of Gaara's previous mind set and how violent he can be. But still she choose to take the risk. Well it's not like she ever had any intelligence." Temari smirked.

"Why because she became a stripper?" Naruto felt the need to protect this girl even though he had never met her.

"No Naruto not because she was a stripper, but because she thought being a shinobi was a man's job." Temari said as she stared at the blonde.

Naruto chuckled and scratched his head. "Right. Anyway stag night here in Konoha since this is where the wedding will take place. We need somewhere with plenty of alcohol and food. And no surprise strippers for you." He added pointing at Gaara who just stared blankly at the finger pointing at him.

"I don't want one."

Kankuro laughed. "So who's coming?"

Naruto thought for a moment. "Well me, you, Gaara, Choji... Let's just invite all the rookies, but guys only."

Kankuro nodded. "Keep it simple, but let's invite Kakashi, Iruka and Yamato too."

Nodding eagerly Naruto added. "And Guy sensei."

"Wait Guy and Lee." Shikamaru squeaked not at all sure he could handle both of them.

"There's only me and Gaara from Sauna, Baki will have to stay and run things while Gaara's out of the village." Kankuro mused.

"Baki can attend if he wishes." Said Gaara.

"But if Baki comes who will perform your Kazakage duties?" Temari asked.

"Yeah you can't leave anyone from the council in charge." Kankuro added looking at his bother with a frown.

"Its fine I won't be attending the stag night." Gaara stated.

"What? But you have to." Naruto cried jumping up from the sofa.

"No I don't nor do I want too. I care nothing for getting drunk and spending the evening in the company of all your shinobi and drunken shinobi at that." Gaara said folding his arms and closing his black rimmed eyes.

"But you have to come Gaara, please." The blonde begged dragging out the last word into a whine.

Gaara's left eye twitched but other than that his expression didn't change. "No."

Kankuro groaned and fell back against his chair, Temari tried to hide her smile, Shikamaru rubbed at his temples and all Naruto could think was...

" _Here we go again."_


	3. The Night Begins

**Third part of my Gaara x Naruto story. This story will contain boyxboy don't like don't read. Story is an M, why not sure yet. Just a bit of fun but starting to think of carrying it on a bit longer. I don't own Naruto sadly. Reviews welcome, any pairings people would like to see other than the ones already mentioned let me know. Enjoy.**

 **Chapter 3. The night begins.**

Naruto entered the little inn on the outskirts of his village with a grin. It had been three weeks to night that Temari and Shikamaru had announced their wish to wed, and finally the eagerly awaited stag night was upon them. Even from outside the building Naruto had been able to hear the music from the live band. The band was situated at the far end of the room, with a make-shift dance floor in front of their little stage. The dance floor already had two green clad ninja dancing happily. Naruto laughed a little he really shouldn't be surprised that Guy sensei and Rock Lee were already in the spirit of things. A quick glance around told him that nearly everybody who had been invited was here the room was full of shinobi, standing around talking or sat drink at the tables scattered around the bar. The blond Hokage made his way to the bar were a raven haired shinobi scowled at him.

"Your late dobe."

Naruto rolled his eyes at the greeting from his friend as he sat on the bar stool beside the dark haired ninja. "Are you drunk that almost lacked any real bite?"

Sasuke snorted but shook his head. "No, I'm not drunk I wish I was it would make the fact that Kakashi asked me to dance more bearable."

Naruto laughed. "Really?" When the Uchiha gave a stiff nod Naruto doubled over in a fit of giggles. "Now I'm really sorry I was late."

It took a few moments for Naruto to calm himself when he did he asked. "How's Sakura?"

"The same as she was when you asked this morning. She's at Temari's baby shower. Those two have been acting weird." Sasuke added the last part with a thoughtful look.

Naruto nodded, he had noticed wherever one seemed to be the other wasn't far behind, and usually whispering. Naruto's eyes popped open. "Hey you don't think Sakura's pregnant too, do you?"

Sasuke froze for a second then shook his head. "No. She would have told me the minute she knew. I do know that Gaara asked if she would take care of Temari personally. Maybe that's why."

"Is he here?" Naruto twisted on his seat his eyes scanning the crowd eagerly.

The Uchiha smirked at his best friend's poor attempt to look causal as he searched for his crush. He still marvelled at the fact Naruto thought no one else in the village knew of his interest in the other Kage. Though the truth was everyone in Konoha knew. He watched the blonds shoulders drop as he was unable to find the object of his desires.

"He's sat in the corner." Sasuke told the blond.

Quickly snapping his ocean blue eyes in the direction Sasuke had vaguely motioned Naruto's eyes finally found a mop of red hair. Gaara sat ramrod straight in his seat, eyes wide and staring straight ahead. A blond head resting on his shoulder. Wait, what? Someone was cuddling up to Gaara and they were still alive? A little burn started in Naruto's chest as he thought how much he'd like to switch places with the mystery man. Naruto along with Temari and Kankuro were Gaara's closest and most trusted people, but still Gaara had his boundaries. A handshake, a pat on the back or an occasional brush of their hands was the closest the smaller male would allow before he retreated away. Yet there he was sat with someone's head resting on his shoulder. The blonds' eyes narrowed as he leaned forward in his chair to get a better look at Gaara's companion.

"Who's...who's that with ...is that granny? What's she doing here? This is a guy's only party." Naruto squeaked.

Sasuke spun to look for himself and a smile pulled at his lips. "Looks like Gaara's pulled, though he doesn't look overly happy about it. Maybe you should rescue him."

Page Break.

If this was a tradition in Konoha Gaara was eternally thankful it wasn't in Sauna. The Kazakage had been here less than twenty minutes and already he was at his limit. Tsunade leaned into him more pushing her ample bosom against his side. Uncomfortable just wasn't the word for how the redhead felt right now.

"You know i-if I was ten years younger...I'd have h-had you...I'd have had you back at my place by now." Tsunade slurred.

Gaara's eye twitched. He was pretty sure if she was ten years younger she'd still be older than his mother. The Kazakage tried to discreetly slide away, but the drunken ex-Hokage followed.

"Even if you were twenty years younger I can assure you I would have no intentions of going anywhere near your place." Gaara hissed, but Tsunade didn't seem to hear or if she did she wasn't bothered by the remark.

Begrudgingly the redhead had to admit that maybe Kankuro's reasoning behind kidnapping Gaara's gourd had been valid. Tsunade most probably would have been crushed into an unidentifiable mush by now if he had it. Another one of the reasons the Kazakage found himself sat in this bar, was Kankuro's threat that went something along the lines of " _if you ever want to see your precious gourd again you have to be a good baby brother tonight, okay?"_ No, no it wasn't okay at all. So far three people had bumped into him, one standing on his toe. That wouldn't have happened if he had his sand. The redhead would have crushed that foot before it squished his own. In fact Gaara was starting to feel that everything was Kankuro's fault. Gaara squeezed his eyes shut he had only left his gourd for a few minutes.

Flashback.

 _Gaara glared at Kankuro's head peeping around the door to his guest suite._

" _I just came to make sure you would be ready on time."_

 _The red haired man just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Have I ever been late? As you can see I'm already ready."_

 _Kankuro stepped into the room and eyed his younger brother dubiously. "You're attending the stag night in your Kage robes?"_

 _Gaara gave a curt nod. The brown haired shinobi ran a hand down his face._

" _You can't wear them."_

" _Why?" Gaara asked in confusion._

" _Because...you just can't find something else. Something casual." Kankuro sighed._

" _Fine." The younger male snapped striding to his wardrobe and pulling out his long burgundy coat and chest armour._

" _Jeez, Gaara you're not going to war. Something casual."_

 _With a glare Gaara barked. "Why? What's wrong with this?"_

 _Kankuro walked into the room and towards the wardrobe. "Because you're not a village leader tonight you're the bride's brother. It's a casual event. You need to dress more neutral. I'll pick you something."_

" _I refuse to let you dress me like one of your puppets."_

" _Don't be silly. I'm just gonna pick out some cloths that are appropriate for tonight." The brown haired ninja mumble as he retrieved a few pieces of clothing from Gaara's draws and set them on the bed._

 _The Kazakage stepped forward to examine his brother's choice. Gaara turned his turquoise eyes to the puppet master with an arched brow._

" _Why these?"_

" _Because tonight you're not the Kazakage."_

" _I'm always the Kazakage."_

" _No tonight you're...Gaara."_

" _...The Kazakage of the sand."_

" _What? No, that's not what I mean." With a frustrated sigh Kankuro tried again to explain in a way his younger brother would understand. "Everyone knows you're the Kazakage. That you're a strong, stoic and intimidating shinobi. Some even remember you from when you were a weapon, but tonight you are just Gaara. A normal shinobi from Sauna, brother of the bride, future brother-in-law to one of their highest ranked ninja and friend of the Hokage. People still fear you a little so tonight is a great opportunity to show them you're just like them. Have fun, socialize and make bonds."_

 _Gaara tilted his head to the side a he considered Kankuro's little speech. "Make bonds?"_

 _Kankuro nodded. He'd have to remember to thank Naruto later for making the word "bonds" such an important word to his brother. Any mention of the word had Gaara over analyzing the conversation around it._

" _So you are implying by attending tonight I may be able to create more or stronger bonds with the shinobi of this village."_

" _Exactly. They get to see a less intimidating side, a more approachable side of you."_

" _Fine."_

" _Good now go take a shower and get dressed."_

" _No." Gaara deadpanned._

" _What? Why?" Kankuro held up a hand when Gaara made to answer. "I know you feel vulnerable around water and it's scarce in Sauna. But here we can use as much as we want, so take advantage of it."_

" _Fine." Gaara's face started to crack as he removed the layer of sand coating his body._

" _Really you're wearing your sand armour in the guest suite of the Hokage tower."_

 _Instead of answering the red haired watched silently as the sand retreated back into his gourd that was resting in the corner of the room. Once Gaara was satisfied his sand was safe he proceeded to untie is robes and hang them up. Once they were neatly hung in the wardrobe he faced his brother and said._

" _You can leave now."_

" _Have you got any different sandals?" Kankuro asked._

" _Yes over there." The redhead pointed to a rack with three pairs of shoes resting on it._

" _Great you go get in the shower. I'll pick out which ones you should wear then we're all ready to go." Kankuro smiled clapping his hands together._

 _Gaara narrowed his eyes on his brother but decided to just shrug it off and made his way to the bathroom. He paused at the door and threw one last look in his brother's direction. Kankuro was stood watching him a small smile on his face, he made a "shoo shoo" motion. Gaara rolled his eyes and shut the door behind him._

 _Five minutes later Gaara emerged from the steamy bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and one slung around his neck. His dark rimmed eyes scanned the room for a moment, something seemed off. Feeling unnerved Gaara summoned his sand to his side. It didn't respond. Gaara quickly realized the corner his gourd had been placed was empty. Snatching his cloths from the bed he dragged them on and over his still damp body. He was going to kill Kankuro, brother or not. The Kazakage stormed through the halls until he reached his brothers room. He had tried several times during his short journey to call his sand back, but still it didn't respond. With a snarl Gaara balled his fist and banged twice on the door of the room Kankuro was staying in with unnecessary force._

" _Good you're ready." Kankuro remarked as he opened the door and stepped out._

 _Before the puppet master could shut his door Gaara barged his way inside scanning the room, his turquoise eyes aflame. "Where is it?"_

" _If you mean your sand it's not here. I'm not that dumb. I'm kidnapping it. So you'll be a good boy and play nice with the other ninja if you ever want to see your precious sand again. Relax its fine you can have it back in the morning. You can't take it with you. That's why I took it I knew you'd want to take it."_

 _Gaara remained silent as he tried to summon his sand unsuccessfully once again._

" _When you jumped in the shower I took the opportunity to seal your gourd with a few dozen sealing tags then I hid it. I'm officially holding your gourd hostage. If you turn up at the bar as the only one armed the shinobi here will think you don't trust them." Kankuro claimed._

" _That still doesn't give you the right to steal my gourd. I will not sit in a room full of drunken shinobi unarmed." The redhead ground out through clenched teeth._

" _Sorry Gaara. I'll give you your gourd back in the morning. Now come on we'll be late."_

 _Gaara watched as his older brother strode out the room whistling a chirpy tune. Black rimmed eyes narrowed dangerously and Gaara bitterly wondered how rusty the retired psychotic side of his personality was."_

End Flashback.

Gaara stiffened as Tsunade tried to force a cup of sake in his pale hand.

"Come on Kazakage live a little, it might lose...loosen you up a little."

"I don't drink any alcohol." Gaara repeated the same line he'd been telling the drunk woman since she decided to invade his quiet corner.

Tsunade waved a hand around nearly knocking the glass of water Gaara had been reaching for over the table top. "You should, ha. I-it might make the night go f-faster."

The redhead took a deep breath before answering. "I doubt anything short of a miracle would make this night end faster."

"How about a little wager? If I win you have t-to have a little drink, and (hic) if I win I'll get you o-out of having to s-stay until the end of the night." The blond woman smiled mischievously.

Gaara turned curious eyes on the slumped ex-Hokage. "What kind of wager?" Everything about this as a bad idea and Gaara knew it, but the idea of being able to leave this ridiculous celebration was just so tempting.

Tsunade smirked. "If you can swipe me two...no three jugs of sake f-from the bar, I'll give you an excuse to l-leave."

"Swipe? You mean steal? I can't steal from a bar in an allied village." The Kazakage growled.

Tsunade laughed. "You have fifteen minutes to c-complete my challenge or..." Here she leant forward and gave Gaara a nasty smile. "you will be my drinking partner for the night."

Gaara opened his mouth not quite sure what he was going to say. Yes he wanted to leave, yes the challenge should be easy, but he didn't have his sand and if he got caught? Would it ruin his reputation as a Kage? That was a stupid question of course it would. And Naruto would be disappointed he had...what was the word the hyperactive blond always used when Gaara refused to go or do something with him? Ditched? Yes Naruto would accuse Gaara of ditching him again. No he wouldn't be pulled into any childish bets not tonight, not ever.

"I will have to decline the offer lady Tsunade..." Gaara stopped when a shadow fell over the table.

Both Gaara and Tsunade looked up to see Naruto glaring down at them. Though Gaara's facial expression didn't change his heart jumped he really hoped Naruto hadn't overheard their conversation.

"What the hell granny? You're a girl you can't be here." The blond yelled pointing a finger at the woman.

Tsunade shot to her feet slamming her hands on the table. "What did you say brat?" She snarled.

Gaara raised a hand to his forehead and traced a finger over the scar found there. _"Why did I agree to this?"_ He thought ideally to himself. A quick glance up through his lashes at Naruto's heated glare that was still fixed on the ex-Hokage and Gaara's breath hitched ever so slightly. _"he's why."_


End file.
